


I guess Playing Tuba is not so bad, you could even say playing Tuba Rocks

by Tubas_Rock1967



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Make a Man Out of You (Mulan Song), Music, Music Class- Alternate universe, Tuba, baritone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubas_Rock1967/pseuds/Tubas_Rock1967
Summary: Rafael Barba and Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. are in the same music class.





	I guess Playing Tuba is not so bad, you could even say playing Tuba Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how schools in New York work, but that is how it works where I am from. Also Sorry for any mistakes, this is only lightly edited. I just Had an Idea and went with it.

   Sonny had been really excited for high school, but that was soon followed by nervousness about things like grades; where he would sit; if his teachers would like him; who would be in his class; etc.

    But there was one thing he was sure would be amazing; Music, but more specifically instrumental Music. Sonny had always been a fan of Music especially orchestra pieces.

     Although disappointment came when he found out it was second semester.

     So he trudged through the first semester looking forward to Music.

     The first week of Music was mainly just learning about instruments so that when you knew what there was to chose from.

     Sonny was really hoping to get percussion.

When the day came to chose your instrument his top three choices were percussion, clarinet, and flute. He really didn’t want to play brass; he didn’t think he could do the buzz.

     So when the day came when they were assigned their instruments he became extremely disappointed when he couldn’t play percussion, and there were too many clarinet and flute players, but there was one instrument with no one playing it; the Tuba.

    “Sonny since all your choices, unfortunately, are unavailable would you consider the Tuba?” His teacher Ms.McCartney asked.

    “I don’t think I can do the buzz.”

    “Well, I guess we can have one more flute.” She said sounding very disappointed.

    His teacher continued assigning instruments to the people unable to get their choice.

      While that was happening Sonny figured out that the worst that could happen if he played the Tuba would be that he wouldn't be  that great at it. So right before Ms.McCartney got the class to grab their instruments Sonny raised his hand.

    “Ms.McCartney, um… is there any possibility I could attempt playing Tuba?”

     “Yes of course!” His teacher was glad he changed his mind.

      Because of what instrument he ended up with he was sat beside the baritone players, and the one who sat right beside him was a grade 11 (the music class was a beginner class for anyone in the school just learning music or learning a new instrument.) His name was Rafael, and he made Sonny very nervous because he was in grade 11, and because unfortunately, he was very attractive.

    At first, they never talked, still getting used to their instruments. Which by the way Sonny loved.

     Sonny loved the Tuba because of its deep low bass sound, the way it felt to hold the large metal instrument, and he especially loved when he got to play the full-size Tuba instead of the compact Tuba.

     The day when Sonny first started playing the full-size Tuba was when Rafael and Sonny first had an actual conversation.

    “You look like you’re going to fall over,” Rafael said laughing slightly.

    “Well, I’m pretty sure that’s what I signed up for when I decided to play heavy metal.”

    Rafael was smiling and trying to contain his laughter.

    “Oh, so you signed up to be smaller than your instrument.”

    The conversation continued like that for about five minutes before they were instructed to play line 104.

    They continued having fun little conversations throughout the semester, and sometimes Rafael or Sonny would find almost anything just to start a conversation.

    “Hey Sonny, A flat is just valve one, right?”

    “Yup!”

     After a while they started eating lunch together, and then started studying together even though they only had one class together, and eventually started hanging out outside of school.

    “Hey Rafael I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight?”

    “Sure, I’ll ask my mom!”

    

   Later that night

 

   Rafael got there right after dinner.

    “Hey Rafi do you want to watch a movie?”

    “Sure, what movie?”

    “Depends what do you think about Disney?”

    “I enjoy it.” Rafael said hesitantly

    “Okay want to watch Mulan?”

    “Ya” Rafael said while smiling.

     They sat on Sonny’s bed and watched Mulan. They were singing along to the songs and Sonny noticed Rafael had an amazing voice. Once it got to I’ll make a man out of you they started acting it out.

    

   “Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns” They were singing loudly pretending to do martial arts.  
“Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?” “Well they did send Li Shang a daughter.” Sonny said while winking at Rafael.   
“You're the saddest bunch I ever met   
But you can bet before we're through   
Mister, I'll make a man out of you” They were acting it out and their face’s got so close they could feel each other's warm breath on each others face 

    “Tranquil as a forest but on fire within  
Once you find your center, you are sure to win” Rafael poked Sonny’s belly button, and Sonny had a fit of giggles.   
“You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot   
And you haven't got a clue”   
“Somehow I'll make a man out of you” Now they were both Just pointing at each other holding back a fit of laughter.

 

     “I’m never gonna catch my breath  
Say goodbye to those who knew me   
Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym   
This guy's got 'em scared to death   
Hope he doesn't see right through me   
Now I really wish that I knew how to swim”  Sonny pretended to fell to the ground pretending to be scared to death.

     

     “Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river   
Be a man   
With all the force of a great typhoon   
Be a man   
With all the strength of a raging fire   
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon” They were have such a fun time acting the song out.

    

    “Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive   
You're unsuited for the rage of war   
So pack up, go home, you're through   
How could I make a man out of you?” “I think I know how he could've made a man outta her, if you know what I mean?” Sonny said while winking and raising his eyebrow.

    “Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river   
Be a man   
With all the force of a great typhoon   
Be a man   
With all the strength of a raging fire   
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon   
Be a man   
We must be swift as the coursing river   
Be a man   
With all the force of a great typhoon   
Be a man   
With all the strength of a raging fire   
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon”

They sang the rest of it acting a serious as they could.

    Once Mulan was over they decided to watch veggie tales, because why not?

    “You should learn to play the veggie tales theme song!”

    “Why?”

    “Because you play Tuba.” Rafael answered.

    “Why don’t you learn it?” Sonny said sarcastically.

    They went back and forth with banter like that for five minutes, until their faces were almost touching, and both of their breaths became hitched, and this time they didn’t pull apart. This time they both leaned in until their lips met, and as much as it is cliche Sonny’s first kiss was magical.


End file.
